Warm Summer Days
by lillypad22
Summary: When the flock vacation with the Martinez gang, Eggy is sure to follow! A fluffy two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute Fluffy story with Iggy and Ella. This is my first two shot so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

Iggy's POV:

So, there we were. The flock I mean. Gazzy and Nudge were chasing each other with a water hose, Angel was swimming in Mrs. Martinez's above ground pool (that's basically a kiddie pool because it's only about three feet tall, which is cool for Angel and Total). Max and Fang were sitting on the roof holding hands (in which they thought no one could see them). And Mrs. M was cutting watermelon in the house.

How do I know all this? Because Ella and I were sitting on the porch as she told me everything that was happening. Finally the flock and I could have an actual summer vacation with Ella and Mrs. Martinez considering the fact that Ella was finally out of school. Well, for three months anyway. It was absolutely perfect. The temperature was perfect and the sun was going down soon. The kind of say where you just sit back and say "ahhhh."

"Gazzy I swear if you spray me one more time I'm gonna kill-" Nudge was stopped in the middle of her sentence as her head got drenched with water. "GAZZY YOU ARE DEAD!"

I laughed. I turned my head and listened to Angel.

"Okay so total just think really hard, about my head."

"I'm trying! Maybe I'm just not a mind reader after all." Total whimpered.

"Nonsense. Just focus!" She said going a hand stand underwater. "Okay, what was I thinking just then?"

"String cheese?"

"No silly, you are so food obsessed! I was thinking about how cool this summer's gonna be! Let's take a break and get some watermelon."

"Hey, Iggy?" Ella turned towards me. Previously she was taking everything in, just like me.

"Yeah Ella?" I asked her.

"I was wondering, you know that cake you made last night?"

"The one with the chocolate or the one with the rainbow sprinkles?" Geez that sounded girly. Believe me, that wasn't my idea. Angel came up to me and said, well I don't really remember what she said but suddenly I was cooking. Hmm . . .

"Yeah, the chocolate one, well it doesn't really matter. Anyway, it was really good and I was wondering, maybe you could maybe help me make it. Mom's a good chef but every time she tries cake, lets just say, a white cake comes out black and it ain't chocolate. I had to bake a cake for a home economics class once, I got a c-. I guess it runs in the family."

"It just takes the right practice and patience. Come on, let me show you." I took her arm and dragged her in side.

"Oh hey honey, Iggy, do you guys want some watermelon too?" Mrs. M asked us. I shivered. It was slightly colder in here than outside.

"No thanks mom, actually Iggy was going to show me how to bake a cake-" I interrupted Ella.

"We need the kitchen to make the most amazing, marvelous, fabulous, mouthwatering, delicious cake anyone was ever tasted ever! So everybody out!" I yelled dramatically. I waved my hand, and everyone did leave. Ella giggled.

"Before I go, I just wanted to say to hurry up, I need to cook dinner in about thirty minutes while the cake is cooking." Mrs. M (I like saying Mrs. M, it's just cooler.) said before she left the room.

I sat out the eggs, flour, and other ingredients to make the cake.

"Okay first things first. Chocolate, or rainbow girly crap?" I said putting a tall chef's hat on Ella. I had gotten it for her fourteenth birthday the month before, along with some makeup stuff that Nudge insisted on me getting. She was thrilled as far as I could tell.

"Oh come on! Admit it, you loved the cake!" She poked me, playfully.

"I have no earthly idea what your talking about." I wouldn't budge.

She scoffed. "Fine, be a sourpuss. Chocolate it is."

I smiled. "Okay, so first step, other than getting the ingredients, would be creaming together the butter sugar and then eggs and flour."

She did what I said. "Crap." She said slowly.

"Let me guess, the eggs?" I asked.

"I tried cracking two at once. Oops." She laughed. "Now I've got it all over, everywhere."

I got a towel. "Where?"

She put my hand on her face. It was like my eyes connected with hers because I could feel her staring up at me, despite the fact that I couldn't actually see her. After a moment I could feel her cheeks getting hot, so I put the towel down.

"Did I get it?" I asked blushing.

It was a while before she responded so she probably nodded. "Oh, yeah you did."

So, when I helped her crack the eggs I could hear her start to mix it all together.

"Um Iggy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um, it's kind of glopping together . It's not stirring smoothly."

"Here." I came behind her and put my hands where hers were and helped her stir. I felt my cheeks get hot and I pulled away as quickly as I could.

I could hear the door opening of the house. "You guys almost done?" I heard Mrs. M say.

"Yeah, almost." I said quickly and the intense awkward moment between Ella and I was gone.

**So there is the first chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are like lemons. When life gives you lemons, oh just review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go, the next chapter. I was actually going to update this a week ago before I went to camp but there was a freak power surge and it killed a part of my computer. So I couldn't use my computer until I got back from camp, which is now. So, to-dah! **

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. Own. Anything. Ever. Done.**

Dinner that night was great, well by Mrs. M's standards. I insist on cooking frequently but I've started to notice that Mrs. M seems to like cooking so I've backed off a bit. I mean she is a great chef, but I could still show her a thing or two.

I guess everyone was so hungry that no one talked almost all dinner, which apparently was killing Nudge because she was twitching in her seat. Or at least it sounded like she was.

She finally broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I was thinking. I watched a bunch of bridal shows today and they were discussing like, baby names and it got me wondering. Like when we went to school for the very first time we all chose names right? Well if you could choose your name today and it couldn't be the name you have right now what would be called?"

Jeez she didn't even breathe once in that entire time she talked. She must have killer lungs.

I assume she was staring at Fang because he spoke first. "Um, I don't know. Nick maybe? It was the name I had before."

"Fnick. I remember that." I laughed.

"Okay what if you had to choose another name?" She asked again.

"I don't know. What's with all the questions?" Fang asked loudly as if he was a little ticked off.

"I just thought it would be fun to talk about. That's all." She said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to make you upset I just wanted to have a conversation is all." Nudge said quietly.

"I think something close to Angel like maybe Angelica since I can't have Ariel. Wouldn't that be a cool name?" Angel said at an attempt to cheer Nudge up.

"Yeah! I was thinking more like Melissa or Monica or Monique something with an M. N names are so last year." Nudge said a bit more cheerful this time.

"Oh sorry Ella, Mrs. Martinez, I didn't mean to exclude you from the conversation. I err- I mean since you can't change your name, well I guess you could- anyway if you had a child what would it be named? In your case Mrs. Martinez if you had another kid." Nudge decided.

"I know what Ella would name her kid." Mrs. M piped up.

"Mom not now. Please?" Ella begged.

"Oh honey, it's a cute story. Anyway, Ella is obsessed with the name James."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink.

"When she was little she named all of her stuffed animals James. It was never little kid names like fluffy or hugs it was James. I guess it was because I was obsessed with James Bond at the time and it just rubbed off on her." Mrs. M laughed.

I turned red.

"I cannot believe you just told that story! Mom seriously! There are people here!" Ella whined.

"Hey, it could have been worse. I could have pulled out pictures of you when you were a baby!"

"You wouldn't!" Ella begged.

"Try me, sweety!" Mrs. M warned.

So this conversation turned into a war between Mrs. M and Ella and then that turned into truth or dare, (I'll save that story for another time. I found some interesting stuff about Max and Fang) Then strangely the discussion moved to famous celebrities (Lady Gaga is apparently better than Justin Bieber or so says Nudge.). Finally after sitting and listening to Angel and Nudge argue about Gaga and Bieber I had, had enough.

"Who wants cake?" I yelled. The flock suddenly swarmed into the kitchen.

I sliced a piece for Ella and I. I had to admit that this cake was way better than last times. Weird. I hadn't really ever baked a cake with anyone else before, so maybe two really is better than one. Or maybe it's just Ella. The girl was something else.

Nudge was still cramming her face with cake when she yelled to Angel "Gaga sings. Bieber snores."

"Nu uh! Bieber at least dresses cool! Gaga doesn't wear clothes, she wears house hold appliances!" **(Angel's words not mine!)**

"You did not just go there!" Nudge shrieked.

I took this opportunity to escape through the backdoor.

I took a whiff of the warm summer night. It smelled like the beach that the flock used to go to. I closed my eyes. I could imagine the stars and the moon. It must be beautiful.

I could hear crickets and frogs. I think that was one of my favorite things about summer was the fact that I could hear so much more activity at night. I could wake up and I wouldn't be alone. While listening, I could also hear Ella come up behind me.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." I said back.

"You know, your going to name your kid after me." I informed her.

"No offense, but Iggy isn't really the most popular name. I think I will regrettably stick to James."

"My name is James. My real name." I looked at her.

"I don't understand." She said quietly.

"I found my parent's awhile back. Apparently I had been taken from them when I was a baby. My real name is James."

"So, why aren't you with them now?" She asked puzzled.

"Let's just say that they were more focused on getting money from my secret than they were about getting to know me."

"Oh Iggy I had no idea. I'm so sorry-" I cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. If I had stayed with my stupid parent's then I wouldn't be with my family. And I wouldn't be the same person that I am today. And most of all I wouldn't of met you."

In that instant many things happened. I could hear Gaz a couple yards away shooting something into the sky. I could hear everyone inside that they agreed to come outside, where Ella and I were. Then I could feel her lips on mine and I couldn't hear anything anymore. I could hear the crash of fire works or the door opening. All I could hear was my heart beat and hers. My first kiss.

After that brief moment, I could hear those things. I could hear the fire works, and Max and Fang. To my surprise Max wasn't angry, she was smiling. It didn't matter that I couldn't see what the moon and stars. It didn't matter that I couldn't see the blazing colors streak across the sky or the fact that I couldn't see Fang give me two thumps up. All that mattered was the fact that I was holding Ella. At that very second, nothing mattered but Ella and I.

**That was kinda cheesy but I really wanted to write it. Kind of a twist, so yeah. I really want you guys to like it, so if you do please review! (Poet and didn't know it :)**


End file.
